Sparks of Love
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu finds Ichigo badly injured and takes her back to the Cyniclons' ship. What will happen now? I wonder... Requested by Yua's Everlasting Love.
1. The Beginning

**Sparks of Love Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning**

Kisshu was wandering around Tokyo at night after another fight with Pai. _Why can't we just form a truce already? _he wondered. _Deep Blue is just using us, but Pai doesn't get it. And to think he got called a genius on our planet…_

Kisshu was snapped out of thought a while later, by a small whimpering sound. It seemed to be coming from an alley, and Kisshu decided to check it out. He cautiously walked into the alley, seeing a form lying on the ground. He went over- and his jaw dropped.

The form was Ichigo, and she looked pretty beat up. Kisshu knelt next to her, and gently turned her over. She was covered in blood, but most of it seemed to be from numerous cuts on her arms and legs. She didn't seem to have any serious injuries, but she was unconscious, and she had lost a lot of blood from all her cuts.

Worried, Kisshu gently picked her up, and teleported to his room on the ship. He set her down on his bed, and went to the bathroom, gathering up some warm water and washcloths. He took all this back to Ichigo, and looked at her injuries. She didn't seem to have any injuries above her stomach, so Kisshu started cleaning out the injuries on her arms and legs. Remembering something, he teleported to the medical ward, grabbed some bandages, and teleported back to his room.

Finished cleaning out her injuries, Kisshu started bandaging them. He was getting really worried; Ichigo hadn't woken up once. He put a hand on her forehead, but she didn't have a fever. She was shivering a bit, and Kisshu pulled the blankets over her. Then he went over and got another blanket for himself, and curled up on the couch for the night.

_**Early the next morning: **_Ichigo was woken up by banging on the door and a semi-familiar voice shouting nearby, "Go away! It's not even three AM!"

Just as Ichigo was getting really confused, another voice called, "I've got news that might make you happy. Can I come in?"

"At three AM? Hell no," the first voice said. "Save it till I'm actually awake."

There was a sigh from outside, and then Ichigo heard something that worried her- the sound of teleportation. She finally opened her eyes as she heard one of the voices say, "You're lucky, Kisshu."

_Kisshu!? _Ichigo thought.

The other voice- which Ichigo now realized was Kisshu's- said, "Why? Did you finally figure out that I was right and you were wrong?"

The other person sighed, and Ichigo decided it was probably Pai. Pai said, "Yes, you were right, Deep Blue was using us and decided we're no good, and went off to bring in his human host. If we don't form a truce like you want, it's going to be a disaster."

"Glad you finally realized that," Kisshu said a bit acidly.

"Mmph," Pai said. "I'm going away, but later you'll be explaining why you brought Mew Ichigo here of all places."

"I found her in an alley on Earth, and brought her back here because she was injured," Kisshu said.

Ichigo was pretty shocked by that. She heard a sigh, and then teleportation, which she assumed was Pai going away. She turned her head, and saw Kisshu looking rather disgruntled. She also saw a clock, which read 3:45 AM. _That explains why Kisshu didn't want to wake up… _Ichigo thought. _But why did he help me? I thought I was just a toy…_

Kisshu seemed to sense that she was looking at him, because he looked over and saw that she was awake. "Koneko-chan?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked. Her throat felt dry, and she started coughing, causing Kisshu to look worried. He took a glass of water off a table, and asked, "Can you sit up?"

Ichigo tried, but didn't get very far. She fell back, and winced when she hit the mattress. Kisshu noticed, and came over, then helped her sit up, and gave her the water. She drank some, and said, "Thanks. What happened?"

"I don't know, I found you lying in an alley, and you were pretty beat up," Kisshu said. "You don't remember what happened?"

Ichigo thought, and her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, worried.

"I told Masaya yesterday that I was a Mew Mew, and he told me I didn't deserve to live," Ichigo said sadly. "Then he started beating me. He knocked me out, and I don't remember what happened after that, until I woke up because Pai was banging on your door."

Kisshu was horrified. "That jerk is going down," he snarled.

A tear ran down Ichigo's face, alerting Kisshu. He gently pulled her into his arms, hugging her. He felt her bury her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt. Forgetting the injuries on her arms, Kisshu hugged her a little tighter, but let go when she whimpered. "I'm sorry, I forgot you had all those cuts on your arms," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed sadly. She still hadn't taken her face out of Kisshu's shoulder, and he was worried. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked.

Ichigo mumbled something that sounded like, "Do you think I'm a freak?"

"I think you're special," Kisshu said. "Don't listen to stupid people. Do you think going back to sleep would help?"

"Can you stay?" Ichigo asked, so softly Kisshu almost didn't hear her.

"You _want _me to stay?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"If you don't mind…" Ichigo said sadly.

"I don't mind at all," Kisshu told her reassuringly. He helped her lie back down, and said, "I'll be right here, k?"

"K…" Ichigo said as she fell back to sleep. Kisshu settled down next to her on the edge of the bed, and started stroking her hair. He was a bit startled when she started purring, but kept stroking her hair.

A few hours later, Ichigo's purring was putting Kisshu to sleep. He had switched from the edge of the bed to on the bed, and soon after, he too was asleep.

Ichigo started to wake up a few hours later, and found Kisshu curled up next to her. He looked peaceful, and she decided not to yell at him for sleeping with her. She realized she was still feeling pretty weak, she assumed from losing too much blood, and decided against trying to sit up again. Instead she watched Kisshu sleeping. She had never seen him look so peaceful and cute- wait, did she just think 'cute'!? _Since when do I think of Kisshu as 'cute'? _she wondered. She thought about it, and realized that she actually often found his actions cute, but she had never seen him sleeping before. _He looks really cute sleeping… _she thought. She suddenly noticed he didn't have his hairbands in, and cautiously reached out, smoothing his hair back. _Wow, his hair is really soft… _she thought, stroking it.

Kisshu was starting to wake up a little while later, and noticed that Ichigo was playing with his hair. It felt nice, so he decided to pretend to be asleep for a while longer. A thought occurred to him, and he decided to find out what she was thinking about. You can imagine his surprise when he heard, _Kisshu looks really cute sleeping…._

_She thinks I'm cute? _he wondered. _I wonder if that's why she's playing with my hair…_

He kept listening to her thoughts, and heard, _His hair is really soft… _

_That would explain it, _Kisshu thought. _She must like the feeling. I like the feeling of her playing with my hair too. _

Ichigo noticed Kisshu wasn't really asleep anymore, and asked, "Are you awake?"

Kisshu opened his eyes, and said, "Yeah, I just like that feeling. Are you feeling any stronger?"

"Not really, I still don't think I can sit up," Ichigo said. "And my arms and legs hurt."

"You had a lot of cuts, I'm not surprised," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to see if we've got any painkillers around?"

"No, I want you to stay here…" Ichigo said. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'll stay."

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, and Pai called, "Kisshu, open up! I know you're awake now."

Kisshu sighed and snapped his fingers, unlocking his door. Pai came in and said, "I got a call from that blonde guy asking what we did with Ichigo."

To Kisshu and Pai's surprise, Ichigo said, "Tell him Ichigo says he can go to hell."

"Uh…" Pai said. "Isn't he your leader?"

"What's your point?" Ichigo asked. "Whether he's my leader or not doesn't really matter. He hates me. He could care less if one of you decided to kill me. I bet Keiichiro made him call you. Blondie is evil."

"He sounded worried," Pai commented.

"He was probably faking it," Ichigo said. "I know he hates me. He's constantly yelling at me, and he's never said one nice thing the entire time I've known him. The only person he's nice to at all is Lettuce, and that's only sometimes. Maybe he has a thing for her."

"Does Lettuce return that feeling?" Pai asked. He sounded a bit jealous, and Ichigo smirked.

"No, Lettuce fell head over heels for you a while ago," Ichigo said. "And Pudding is head over heels for Taru-Taru. The only person who has a thing for Ryou is Mint, and personally, I think she's insane."

"Lettuce is in love with me?" Pai asked.

"Like I said, head over heels, but please don't tell her I told you," Ichigo said.

"And you?" Pai asked.

"What about me?" Ichigo asked.

"Do you love Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Um…." Ichigo said uncomfortably. "Do I have to answer that question?"

"Let me guess, you don't want Kisshu to hear what you have to say," Pai sighed. "Fine. Kisshu, out."

"It's my room!" Kisshu said indignantly.

"Taruto said this morning that you're turning into a hag," Pai commented. "And you might want to get to him before he tells Pudding."

Kisshu growled and teleported out. Pai sighed. "That works every time," he said. "So, what's the answer?"

Ichigo sighed in defeat, and said, "I do like Kisshu, but I don't tell him because he thinks I'm a toy."

"I warned him calling you a toy was going to come back to bite him," Pai sighed. "He does love you, actually. He likes the look on your face when he calls you a toy, and that's the only reason he does that. But he loves you more than anything."

"Really?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Really," Pai said.

"So I can tell him how I feel?" Ichigo asked.

"If you want to," Pai said. "It's up to you."

**Will Ichigo confess? Find out- tomorrow! Review plz!**


	2. Ichigo's Confession

**Sparks of Love Chapter 2:**

**Ichigo's Confession**

A few minutes later, Kisshu teleported back in, looking somewhat triumphant. "The runt wouldn't confess, but I beat him up anyways," he said happily.

"Was it fun?" Ichigo asked. "You look happy."

"Beating up Taruto is usually fun," Kisshu said. "So why did I get banished from my own room?"

"Because I wanted to find out how Ichigo really feels, and I knew that she wouldn't say a word if you were in here," Pai said.

"Since when do you care?" Kisshu asked.

"I've always cared that she's hurting you, I just don't show it," Pai said. "You claim me showing emotion is creepy, so I don't do it to avoid the zombie comments."

Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, you call Pai a zombie?" she asked. "I guess that is pretty accurate…"

"You two will get along very well," Pai said dryly, and teleported out.

"He's weird," Kisshu commented. "So what were you talking about?"

To his surprise, Ichigo turned red and didn't reply at first. Kisshu sat down next to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo sighed, and said, "Pai says you love me…."

Startled, Kisshu said, "I do. What made you think I don't?"

"Being called a toy hurts," Ichigo said sadly. "I don't like it."

Kisshu's eyes widened, then went sad. "I didn't mean to hurt you…" he said sadly. A tear ran down his face, and Ichigo noticed. She tried to sit up to comfort him, but ended up falling back again. She closed her eyes, knowing it would hurt again, but the pain never came. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kisshu had caught her, and was looking at her worriedly. "You still can't sit up?" he asked.

"I guess not," Ichigo said. "I don't feel that great, either."

Kisshu put a hand on her forehead, and said, "I'm not surprised, you've got a fever. I'm going to get some of our fever medicine, k? I'll be right back."

"Okay…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu helped her lie back down, and teleported out. He went to the medical ward, and looked at a shelf on the wall that had a lot of bottles on it. He found the one he was looking for, and teleported to the kitchen to get a spoon. Then he took the medicine and spoon back to his room.

Ichigo was still awake when he got back, but she was starting to look tired. "Koneko-chan, I got the medicine," he said.

"K," Ichigo said.

Kisshu measured some onto the spoon, and said, "K, open up." Ichigo obeyed, and he fed her the medicine.

"Can I go back to sleep?" Ichigo asked after she swallowed the medicine.

"Sure," Kisshu said.

"Will you stay?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Kisshu said. He sat down on the bed, causing Ichigo to look up at him. He reached out and gently started stroking her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was asleep about a minute later, and she started purring in her sleep.

A few hours later, Kisshu was still stroking her hair, when he noticed she had stopped purring and looked unhappy. She made a small, sad sound in her sleep, which worried Kisshu. He got even more worried when a tear slid down her cheek, and she started crying in her sleep. Kisshu started trying to wipe her tears away, but stopped when she whimpered, "That hurts…. Please…. Stop!" Kisshu took his hand away, but then realized she was still asleep. Worried, he started trying to wake her up. After shaking her didn't work, he tried something Pai had shown him- tapping her forehead while focusing on her waking up.

That seemed to work; her eyes shot open, but she looked scared. She flinched when Kisshu said, "Did you have a nightmare?"

"He was beating me, and he had a knife…" Ichigo whispered.

"The treehugger?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded as she started crying again. Kisshu gently hugged her, and was surprised when she hugged back, burying her face in his chest. Kisshu started stroking her hair again, and eventually she stopped crying. She was still clinging to him, even though she was starting to fall asleep. Kisshu gently tried to put her down, but even in her sleep, she wouldn't let go. He gently laid down next to her, pulling the blankets over them both. He was startled when Ichigo snuggled into his chest in her sleep, but being Kisshu, he didn't mind. Eventually, Kisshu fell asleep watching Ichigo.

_**The next morning: **_Ichigo woke up before Kisshu, noticing he was sleeping next to her again. She turned pink when she realized her arms were around his waist, and figured he had slept with her because she didn't let go. She also realized she was feeling stronger, and decided to try sitting up. She gently untangled herself from Kisshu, and slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, noticing that she didn't seem to have much trouble doing so. She also realized she was really hungry, but didn't want to disturb Kisshu.

As it happened, she didn't have to, because they both got startled by banging on the door and Pai shouting, "We've got company!"

Kisshu sighed and got up, then opened the door and asked, "Who's here?"

"The Mews," Pai said. "And the blonde guy, who apparently found some way of getting in here."

"And I suppose they want Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "And I'd suggest taking down that bulletin board while I go tell them they can come see Ichigo."

Kisshu sighed again and went over to the wall, then took down a bulletin board that Ichigo hadn't noticed. She didn't see what was on it, but didn't have time to ask, because Pai came back with her teammates and Ryou. They looked shocked when they saw her, and Mint whispered, "Ichigo, what happened to you?"

"Aoyama happened to me," Ichigo said bitterly. "I told him I was a Mew Mew, and he took out a knife and started beating me up. I don't remember what happened after he knocked me out."

The others looked horrified. "So what are you doing here?" Ryou asked, sounding disgruntled.

"I found her in an alley when I was on Earth a few nights ago, and I brought her here to care for her injuries," Kisshu said.

"Apparently I lost a lot of blood, and I still can't stand up," Ichigo said. "Sitting up's an improvement over yesterday, though."

"And he hasn't done anything to you?" Ryou asked, looking at Kisshu.

"Okay, first, 'he' has a name, and second, Kisshu wouldn't do anything to me," Ichigo said. "And even if he did, I don't think you would really care. You hate me, and I doubt you'd have cared that much if Aoyama had killed me. I know you don't care about my feelings, so I'd suggest getting a one-way ticket to hell, Blondie. You're completely evil, and I hate you just as much as you hate me."

The others, including Ryou, seemed stunned by this little speech. Ryou finally snapped out of shock, looking angry, and said, "You're coming back with us. They've obviously done something to your mind."

"I refuse," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and Pai did absolutely nothing to me, besides Kisshu caring for my injuries. So forget it, Blondie."

Ryou snarled and roughly grabbed her arm, causing her to cry out. Ryou ignored her pain and the fact that he was reopening some of the cuts, and tried to drag her out of Kisshu's bed. He didn't get that far. Zakuro slammed her fist into his shoulder before anyone could move, causing his arm to go numb and him to let go of Ichigo, who by this point was crying. Kisshu went over to her and gently took her arm, looking at it. "This needs more bandages; the cuts are reopened," he said. "Pai, go get some from the medical ward."

Pai teleported out as Zakuro said coldly, "Ryou, you've gone too far. None of us will let you hurt Ichigo. We're going back to Earth now, and if you don't like that, I'll tie you up and drag you back."

"I'm not leaving Ichigo with him!" Ryou said.

"Yes, you are," Zakuro said, and before Ryou could move, she knocked him out, and looked over at Kisshu and Ichigo. "Kisshu, take care of her, we'll deal with Ryou," she said.

"I will, I swear," Kisshu said.

Zakuro nodded and left with the others. Pai teleported in soon after with a roll of bandages and a bottle. "This is salve," he said. "It'll help the pain."

"Thanks…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu took the bottle and bandages from Pai, then unwrapped the bandages on the arm Ryou had grabbed. He gently spread the salve over the reopened cuts, then bandaged Ichigo's arm again. "Does that feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo said.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep," Kisshu said. "I don't think it's good for you to stay up for too long."

"I'm hungry," Ichigo said. "Is it okay for me to have something to eat first?"

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I guess I should have asked yesterday…"

"Do you have any cereal?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "We've got lots. What kind do you like?"

"I like Frosted Mini Wheats," Ichigo said.

"So do I," Kisshu said. "I'll get some for both of us. Do you want any fruit? We've got a lot of apples and peaches."

"Can I have a peach?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu replied. "You don't like bananas, do you?"

"They're okay, I don't usually eat them," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"I'm severely allergic to them," Kisshu said.

"I didn't know that," Ichigo said.

"I kind of figured, since you never used that idea against me in battle," Kisshu said. "I can't be near bananas; even the smell makes me throw up. Don't tell Blondie, k?"

"I'm never going to speak to him again, so don't worry about that," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled, but his smile faded as a loud alarm went off, causing Ichigo's cat features to pop out. Kisshu sighed. "I have to go stop Pai from destroying the kitchen, can you manage?" he asked over the noise.

Ichigo nodded, her hands over her ears. Kisshu teleported to the kitchen, where he found Pai trying to disable the smoke alarm. It finally went off, and Pai turned to see Kisshu glaring at him. "What did you burn this time?" Kisshu asked.

"Um… I tried to make some eggs…" Pai said.

"How do you manage this stuff?" Kisshu asked wearily. "Get out of the kitchen, and stay out of the kitchen!"

Pai grumbled something inaudible and teleported out. Kisshu sighed and got out the cereal, then got an apple and a peach. He poured two bowls of cereal, then sliced the apple into his, and the peach into Ichigo's. Then he got two spoons and teleported back to his room.

Ichigo was still sitting up, and she looked up as Kisshu teleported in. He came over and handed her the bowl with peaches and a spoon, then sat down next to her. "How'd you know I like it without milk?" Ichigo asked.

"How do you think?" Kisshu asked, smirking.

"Stalker," Ichigo muttered. She started eating, ignoring Kisshu's snickering. She did notice when he stopped, and looked up at him. To her surprise, he had a serious expression as he looked at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Ichigo, do you love me?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo thought about it, remembering how kind Kisshu had been, and realizing that he had never really hurt her even when they were fighting. Making her decision, she said softly, "Yes."

**YAY! Ichigo confessed! I think she'll be getting better next chapter, too. Review plz!**


	3. Aoyuck's Demise

**Sparks of Love Chapter 3:**

**Aoyuck's Demise**

Kisshu was completely shocked by this confession. He hadn't expected Ichigo to actually tell him, even if she did love him. "Y-you do?" he asked. "Or is this another dream?"

Ichigo smiled. "It's not a dream, I promise," she said.

"Does that mean I can kiss you?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Can we do that later? I'm tired again," Ichigo said.

"Sorry," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes please…." Ichigo said, sounding sleepy. She settled back against the pillows, and Kisshu pulled the blankets over her as she fell asleep. He carefully sat on the bed with her, and started stroking her hair again. She started purring a few minutes later, and Kisshu smiled.

By nighttime, Kisshu was getting worried, because Ichigo hadn't even stirred. Finally he called Pai, who came in a few minutes later, and said, "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo's been sleeping all day, I'm kind of worried about her," Kisshu said.

"It's probably a combination of the blood loss and her cat genes, but I can take a look," Pai said. He gently put a hand on Ichigo's chest for a few minutes, then said, "She's fine. Cats need nineteen hours of sleep per day, so it's not unusual for them to sleep all day. Ichigo shouldn't normally need nineteen hours, since she's only half cat, but she needs rest after what she's been through."

"Wow, that's a lot of sleep," Kisshu commented.

"Speaking of sleep, it's already almost eleven, so you should go to bed as well," Pai said.

"K," Kisshu said as Pai teleported out. He slid under the covers next to Ichigo, who seemed to sense him, because she cuddled against him, purring. _I wonder how she senses I'm here…. _Kisshu thought as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up feeling stronger, and decided to try standing. She noticed Kisshu was sleeping next to her, so she was quiet as she sat up and put her feet on the floor. When she tried standing, however, she didn't get very far before falling to her knees. And on a hard floor, that _hurt_. She cried out as pain shot through her legs.

The sound immediately woke up Kisshu, who sat up and looked over at Ichigo, who was kneeling on the floor. Kisshu jumped out of bed and ran to her, asking, "What happened?"

"I thought I could stand up, but apparently not," Ichigo said. "My legs really hurt…"

Kisshu gently picked her up and put her back on the bed. "Can you stretch your legs out?" he asked Ichigo gently. "It's going to hurt more if you stay in that position."

Ichigo slowly stretched her legs out in front of her, wincing. It hurt Kisshu to see her in this much pain, and he decided he would make the treehugger pay for this.

Ichigo noticed Kisshu was looking sort of angry, and asked, "Kisshu, what's wrong?"

"That jerk's going to pay for hurting you," Kisshu snarled- then teleported, leaving Ichigo worried.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu teleported to Earth, then closed his eyes, trying to sense where the treehugger was. He didn't want to deal with a lot of other humans. Unfortunately, he saw what looked like a room full of screaming girls, and mentally groaned, knowing it was at Ichigo's school. Then an idea occurred to him, and he teleported to the roof of Ichigo's school- only to flinch when he noticed there were two girls on the roof. For some reason, they looked familiar. Kisshu thought, then remembered that Ichigo had two school friends. They looked startled to see him, but strangely, they didn't seem scared. The blonde one said, "Can you bug someone else? Aoyama's going down, and we don't need interruptions while planning his demise."

"You hate him too?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"Of course we hate him, he's the reason Ichigo disappeared," the brown haired girl said. "So unless you want to help us take him down, I'd suggest going away, before we decide to take you down too."

"Actually, I do want to help," Kisshu said. "I came here to kill him."

"For what reason? That's our job," the blonde girl said.

"He beat Ichigo up with a knife," Kisshu said- then got nervous as the two girls' eyes turned into lasers.

"HE'S GOING DOWN!" they shouted together.

"I have an idea," Kisshu said. "Why don't you two lure him out here, and we can go somewhere else to kill him?"

The girls smirked, and said, "We're on it. Wait here."

Kisshu nodded, and watched them run down the staircase into the school. They came back not even ten minutes later, dragging Aoyuck, who was disgruntledly saying, "Okay, so what did I do now? You beat me up yesterday; wasn't that enough?"

"Nowhere near," the brown haired girl said evilly. She looked over at Kisshu, then said, "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere else, where there aren't any humans," Kisshu said. "Grab my shoulders."

The girls dragged a now very nervous Aoyuck over, and Kisshu grabbed him by the neck as the two girls grabbed his shoulders. Kisshu teleported to the training room of the ship, and threw Aoyuck on the floor. He looked over at the two girls, who promptly leaped on Aoyuck and started beating him to a pulp.

After a few minutes of the treehugger screaming for mercy, Kisshu said, "My turn."

The girls reluctantly got off as Kisshu took out his swords. The treehugger tried to scramble away, but Kisshu was faster, and stabbed him through the heart. Then Kisshu created an energy ball, and incinerated the treehugger.

When he was finally a pile of ash, the two girls shouted, "YAY!"

Kisshu smiled, but his smile quickly faded as he heard from the door, "Kisshu, would you care to explain what you're doing?"

"Killing the treehugger," Kisshu said nonchalantly. "These two wanted to help." He turned to look at Pai, who had one hand over his face. "What?" he asked.

"You're insane, Kisshu," Pai said dryly. "And you will be cleaning up the mess you made, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Pai," Kisshu said. He turned back to the girls and asked, "Do you want to see Ichigo?"

"What's she doing here?" the blonde one asked.

"I found her after the treehugger beat her up and brought her here to care for her injuries," Kisshu said.

"Is she okay?" the brown haired girl asked.

"She still can't walk, but she should be fine in a few days," Kisshu said. "She lost a lot of blood from her injuries."

"Can we see her?" the blonde girl asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I can clean the floor later." He took both of them by the shoulder, and teleported to his room.

Ichigo looked up, startled, and said, "Moe? Miwa? What are you two doing here?"

"We helped him kill Aoyama," Miwa said, pointing to Kisshu. "He found us plotting Aoyama's demise, and said he'd help."

"You two are going to get arrested!" Ichigo moaned.

"No they're not, we killed him here," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "Thanks," she said. "Now he can't hurt me."

"That's what we're here for," Moe said. "Seems like your new boyfriend thinks the way we do, so I guess we'll let him live- for now."

Kisshu gulped, and Ichigo giggled.

Moe and Miwa giggled too, and then Miwa said, "We should get home, is that okay?"

"Can I teleport to that park with the big sakura tree?" Kisshu asked. "I'd rather not teleport back to the school."

"Good plan," Miwa said. "Ichigo, we'll see you when you're better, right?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "Bye."

"Bye," Moe and Miwa said. Kisshu took them both by the shoulder, and teleported to the park. They landed in front of the sakura tree, and Kisshu said, "Thanks for the help."

"Sure, but just be aware that we take down anyone who hurts Ichigo, physically or emotionally," Moe said.

"I got the picture, and I would never do that," Kisshu said. "No matter what Ichigo's evil blonde boss may think."

"That guy who owns Café Mew Mew?" Miwa asked.

"Yep," Kisshu said. "He hates both Ichigo and me."

"Should he be going down?" Miwa asked.

"If you feel like it, he did try to drag Ichigo off the other day when she still couldn't sit up," Kisshu said.

"We'll see you around, he obviously needs a lesson," Moe said, and she and Miwa headed in the direction of Café Mew Mew, bearing a striking resemblance to hungry wolves. Kisshu chuckled quietly as he teleported back to Ichigo.

When Ichigo saw him, she asked suspiciously, "Why are you snickering?"

"Moe and Miwa are headed for Café Mew Mew to annihilate Blondie," Kisshu said. "They looked kind of like hungry wolves…"

"Kisshu, did you have to? They're going to get arrested!" Ichigo wailed.

"Sorry, but they asked if he should go down," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "Don't encourage them," she said. "They got suspended once a week until the principal gave up on them. They beat up anyone who hurts me in any way. I'm not even surprised they decided to help you kill the treehugger. They're so overprotective it's not even funny."

Kisshu sat down with her on the bed, and trying to change the subject, asked, "Are you feeling any stronger?"

"I still don't think I can stand," Ichigo said. "It's frustrating. And my legs still hurt from this morning."

"Can I see?" Kisshu asked. Ichigo nodded, so Kisshu took the blanket off her legs. Some of the cuts had bled through the bandaging, and Kisshu was worried. "I'm going to ask Pai if he can do something about this," Kisshu told Ichigo. "He knows how to heal, but I didn't really think it would take this long for the cuts to heal. But since Ryou reopened some, and your fall reopened some, I think it might be better if Pai healed the cuts. He can't heal blood loss, though, so you'll have to tough out not being able to stand for a while, k?"

"K," Ichigo said.

Kisshu teleported to Pai's lab, and knocked on the door. No response. _Great, he's ignoring me again, _Kisshu thought. Then he started banging on the door, and yelled, "Open up already!"

"FINE!" Pai shouted back, and Kisshu opened the door cautiously, then dodged a blast of lightning from Pai's fan. "What do you want?" Pai asked angrily. "I was busy!"

"You're always busy, but I think this time you were daydreaming about Lettuce again," Kisshu said. "What I had to ask was if you could come look at Ichigo's injuries; they're not healing, and she's in a lot of pain."

"Fine, but after that, you will be cleaning the training room floor," Pai said. He teleported to Kisshu's room, followed by Kisshu.

Ichigo was still sitting up when they teleported in, and Pai went over to her, then said, "I need to take the bandages off."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "I can do the ones on my legs." She reached out, and unwrapped the bandages on her legs, flinching. Kisshu and Pai both winced; her legs were really slashed up. Pai took the bandages off her arms, which were basically in the same condition. "I need you to lie down," Pai told Ichigo. She obeyed, and Pai put a hand on her forehead. She fell asleep, and Pai put his hand on her left arm. His hand began to glow, and the cuts started healing. When they were gone, with a few small scars, he repeated the process with her right arm, then did the same with her legs. When all the injuries were healed, Pai put a hand on Ichigo's chest for a minute, then said softly, "She needs to sleep off the healing, and that might take a while. I noticed that she might be having nightmares, so you should stay with her. You still have to clean the floor, but that can be done when she's awake."

"Okay, thanks Pai," Kisshu said. He sat down on the bed next to Ichigo, but before he could stroke her hair, Pai stopped him.

"It's not a good idea to touch her right away," Pai said. "The healing's still sinking in. Give it about an hour, then you can play with her hair."

"K," Kisshu said. He tucked the blankets in around Ichigo, and settled down to wait as Pai teleported out.

**I know I said Ichigo would get better in this chapter, but I felt like killing someone, so I decided I'll try to get her better next chapter (I hope…) Review!**


	4. Ichigo's Recovery

**Sparks of Love Chapter 4:**

**Ichigo's Recovery**

A few hours later, Kisshu was stroking Ichigo's hair, and getting tired. Looking at the clock, he realized it was after midnight, and decided he'd be better off getting some rest while Ichigo did the same. He slid under the covers carefully, smiling a bit as Ichigo snuggled up to him. He fell asleep pretty quickly as she started purring.

The next morning, Kisshu was woken by someone shaking him. He sleepily opened his eyes to see Ichigo's worried face about two inches from his own. "Koneko-chan, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, puzzling Kisshu.

"I'm fine, why?" Kisshu asked.

"I guess it was just a dream…" Ichigo said. "I dreamed that we were sleeping together, but when I tried to wake you up, you didn't wake up, and then you vanished. And then I felt really lonely, and started crying."

Kisshu sat up, and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You're not going to vanish?" Ichigo asked.

"No, I'll stay with you," Kisshu said with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better, I think," Ichigo said. "I noticed the cuts are gone. Pai's good at healing, isn't he?"

"One of the best," Kisshu said. "But I don't think anyone can heal blood loss. I don't know why."

"Can I try standing?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you sure?" Kisshu asked.

"I feel stronger," Ichigo said.

"Let me get up first," Kisshu said, getting up and coming around to her side of the bed. "I don't want you to fall again."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She put her feet on the floor, and stood up. She was a bit unsteady, and Kisshu took her arm gently to steady her. "My legs are kind of stiff," she said.

"You haven't walked in about five days, that's not surprising," Kisshu said. "Do you want to try walking?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. She took a few steps, and Kisshu kept holding her arm to steady her. He noticed she was getting steadier, and a few steps later, he let go of her arm, letting her walk on her own. "This is better," she said. "I really didn't like lying in bed all day."

"I don't like it much either," Kisshu said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, can we go get something to eat?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure, but I'm going to teleport us to the kitchen; I don't want you to tire yourself out walking to the other end of the ship," Kisshu said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported to the kitchen- only to find Pai about to turn the stove on. Kisshu immediately let go of Ichigo, ran over, and shoved Pai away from the stove, then made sure Pai hadn't actually cooked anything. Satisfied that he hadn't, Kisshu turned to Pai and said, "Get out, before I make YOU clean the floor in the training room."

"You can't MAKE me do anything," Pai said disgruntledly.

Kisshu raised a hand, his fingers in a position that suggested he was about to snap them, and said, "Wanna bet?"

"Fine…" Pai said. "I really don't want to be mind-controlled today, so I will leave the kitchen."

"And don't come back," Kisshu warned.

"Mmhm," Pai said, and teleported out.

Kisshu looked over at Ichigo, who looked really confused. In response to her confused look, Kisshu said, "Pai is a disaster in the kitchen. Every time he tries to cook, something explodes, and he always sets off the smoke alarm. Keep him away from food preparation at all costs, even if it means knocking him out."

"Wow…" Ichigo said. "So who does the cooking around here?"

Kisshu turned slightly pink and said, "I do…."

"That's so cute!" Ichigo said.

Kisshu turned redder, but that faded when Ichigo stumbled. Kisshu teleported before she fell and picked her up. "I think you should sit down for a while, I'll get what we need," he said, setting her down in one of the chairs.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Sorry you've had to take care of me so much…"

Kisshu looked surprised, then smiled and said, "I don't mind, Koneko-chan. What do you want to eat?"

"Are there more peaches?" Ichigo asked. "The last one was good."

"Sure, do you want anything else?" Kisshu asked. "That's not much."

"Do you have bread for toast?" Ichigo asked.

"I think so," Kisshu said. "I know we have jam…" He went over to a closet, and looked in, then took out a loaf of rye bread. "Do you want one piece or two?" he asked.

"Is two okay?" Ichigo asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure, there's a whole loaf here," Kisshu said. "I think I've got some strawberry jam, do you want that?"

Ichigo's eyes lit up, and Kisshu chuckled. "I guess that's a yes," he said. He put the bread in the toaster, and got out the butter and strawberry jam. Then he cut up a peach and an apple, and put them on plates. The toast popped up, and he put butter and jam on it. Then he brought the plate with peach slices to Ichigo, and sat down with the other one.

"You like apples, don't you?" Ichigo asked, watching Kisshu eat the apple slices on his plate.

"I can't live without apples," Kisshu said. "Pai claims I'm addicted- but then again, he can't live without peaches, so he can't really talk."

"Is there anything Taruto can't live without?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed and said, "Let's just say that Pudding is a bad influence on the runt."

"Uh-oh, he's addicted to candy?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, and the last time he was on sugar high was BAD," Kisshu said. "I ended up sleeping in that big tree in Inohara Park, because Taruto wouldn't shut up about 'snowflakes are trying to eat me!' Boy was that irritating."

"Snowflakes were trying to eat him? Sounds more like he was high on drugs rather than sugar," Ichigo said.

"To Cyniclons, sugar IS a drug," Kisshu explained. "I have a sweet tooth too, but unlike Taruto, I can usually control myself."

"Have you ever been on sugar high?" Ichigo asked.

"Once," Kisshu said. "Pai knocked me out, and the only thing I remember is waking up in bed with him standing over me, asking why I was acting like Taruto."

"That doesn't sound fun," Ichigo commented.

"It wasn't," Kisshu sighed. "He overdid it knocking me out, and I had a pretty bad headache when I woke up. NOT fun."

They were both finished with breakfast, and Ichigo started to get up, but Kisshu said, "I'll take the plates, you still need to rest a bit. I don't want you to fall again."

Ichigo sighed and sat back down. Kisshu came over and took her plate, then took it to the sink with his. Then he went back to Ichigo, and picked her up again. He noticed she was looking a bit tired, and said, "I'm going to take you back to my room, k?"

"K," Ichigo said. "Are you going to stay?"

"I apparently have to clean the floor in the training room, but I'll be back after that," Kisshu said.

"Why do you have to clean the floor?" Ichigo asked.

"That's where Moe, Miwa and I killed the treehugger," Kisshu explained. "I left a pile of ashes on the floor, and still haven't cleaned it up."

"But you'll come back?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course," Kisshu said.

"K…" Ichigo said. "I don't like being alone."

Kisshu teleported to his room, and set Ichigo down on the bed. "I'll be back, I promise," he said. "Try to get some more rest, you're looking tired."

"Okay…" Ichigo said. She laid back, pulling the blankets over herself, and went to sleep pretty quickly.

Kisshu quietly left the room, and went to the closet, taking out a broom and a trash bag, and then teleported to the training room. He sighed, and went over to the pile of treehugger dust, then swept the dust into the bag. As he was finishing, Pai teleported in, and said, "I'll finish up, you go back to Ichigo. I heard her screaming, and woke her up, but she panicked when she saw it was me and not you. You'd better go to her."

Kisshu dropped the broom and teleported to his room, where he found Ichigo crying. "Koneko-chan, what happened?" he asked, worried.

Ichigo looked at him as he sat down- then threw herself at him, hugging him like her life depended on it. He hugged back tightly, feeling her shoulders shaking. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly.

Ichigo sounded scared as she said, "Pai killed you…"

"Pai killed me?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "Pai wouldn't do that, don't worry."

"Someone was controlling him, and he killed you," Ichigo said. "And I couldn't save you…"

"Someone was controlling Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"She had red eyes, and all her clothing was some shade of red," Ichigo said. "Her hair was black, though. I don't know who she was, but she was scary."

"Cyniclon or human?" Kisshu asked.

"Neither," Ichigo said. "She wasn't human, but she didn't have ears like yours either. She looked kind of like a Mew Mew, but evil. And she was older than Zakuro."

"She had animal features?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what kind," Ichigo said. She wasn't much calmer, and Kisshu noticed that.

"It's okay," Kisshu said softly. "I'm not going to die, k?"

"Promise?" Ichigo asked.

"I promise," Kisshu said. "I think I should warn Pai that we might have a new enemy soon, k?"

"Don't leave!" Ichigo said. She sounded scared again, and Kisshu started stroking her hair to calm her down a bit.

"You can come too," he said softly. "Can you stand, or do you need me to help you?"

"I think I can stand," Ichigo said. She slowly let go of Kisshu, and stood up. This time she didn't look too shaky, so Kisshu took her hand and teleported to Pai's lab, not bothering with the door.

Pai appeared to be drawing, and he looked up, startled, putting a hand over the paper. "What happened to knocking?" he asked crossly.

"Ichigo had a nightmare that sounded pretty real," Kisshu said. "She said that you were being controlled by a woman wearing all red, with red eyes and black hair, and you killed me. For some reason, she wasn't able to save me."

"I was being held back, and I couldn't break free, but I couldn't see who or what was holding me back," Ichigo said.

"Is the nightmare why you looked scared when you saw me?" Pai asked.

"Yeah… I thought the nightmare was real, so I assumed you were going to kill me too, because I didn't see Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I don't want Kisshu to die…"

"Do you remember anything else about this woman?" Pai asked.

"She looked like a Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "She had some kind of furry black ears and a tail. But they didn't look like mine."

"Alright," Pai said. "I'll try to find out who that might be, and if she's actually coming. Kisshu, you take care of Ichigo."

"K," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, do you want to go back to my room?"

"Yes…" Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand and teleported them back to his room.

Ichigo didn't have the nightmare again, and by the third day after she had it, she was back to full strength, and able to walk on her own. Kisshu and Pai had decided to take her back soon, and they were getting ready to go back to Earth. Pai was going to Café Mew Mew, and Kisshu was taking Ichigo home.

**I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight, but I can't promise. Review plz!**


	5. Going Home

**Sparks of Love Chapter 5:**

**Going Home**

The next morning, Kisshu and Ichigo got up, and got ready to go. They met up with Pai in the main room, and Kisshu said, "Good luck with the truce, you'll need it."

"Thanks, and good luck with Ichigo's parents," Pai said.

"I'll need luck too," Kisshu said. "Thanks."

Pai teleported out, and Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported her to her front door. Ichigo had decided to ring the doorbell, since going right in wouldn't go down too well with her parents; they were probably going to blow the minute they saw her. So Ichigo rang the doorbell, and immediately heard running footsteps. Two seconds later, Sakura flung the door open, and shrieked, "ICHIGO!?"

"Mom, that hurt," Ichigo said. "Could you talk a little more softly?"

"Where were you!?" Sakura asked.

"Ryou didn't tell you where I was?" Ichigo asked.

From inside they heard Shintaro shout, "He knew and didn't tell us? I'm getting the sword!"

Sakura sighed and said, "You might as well both come in, I can see this is going to take a lot of explaining."

Ichigo and Kisshu followed Sakura inside. They heard a lot of loud banging and what sounded like falling boxes, and Sakura said, "Wait here, I'll go get your insane father."

Ichigo giggled as Sakura went to the basement. About five minutes later, she came back dragging Shintaro by the collar, and deposited him on the sofa. "Why didn't you let me get the sword so I can kill the insane blonde bastard?" Shintaro asked grouchily.

"Honestly, your daughter's been gone for two weeks, we had no idea where she was, and all you can think about is killing someone?" Sakura asked. "Settle down and let's hear what Ichigo and her friend have to say."

"Friend?" Shintaro asked warily.

"Hi," Kisshu said, which brought on the usual death aura.

Ichigo sighed and said, "Before you go into your usual rant, I'll have you know that Kisshu saved my life, so you should be nice to him."

"Mmph," Shintaro said.

"So what's the story?" Sakura asked.

"If Ryou didn't tell you where I was, does that also mean he didn't tell you I'm Mew Ichigo?" Ichigo asked.

Her parents' jaws dropped, and Ichigo sighed. "I guess not. I decided to tell Aoyama my secret, and he said I didn't deserve to live, and attacked me with a knife, then knocked me out. I guess Kisshu found me, because I woke up in his room a while later. Kisshu had cared for all the injuries I had, and he's been helping me recover since."

"But why were you gone so long?" Sakura asked.

"Ichigo had lost a lot of blood by the time I found her, and it's only been in the past few days that she's really been able to walk," Kisshu said. "The first two days after I found her, she couldn't even sit up."

"Ryou and the other Mews came looking for me, and I told Ryou that I hated him and wouldn't go back with him," Ichigo said. "And at the time, I didn't have the strength to go anywhere anyways. Ryou decided that Kisshu had done something to me, and tried to drag me out, which ended up reopening all the cuts on my left arm. Zakuro knocked him out, and Kisshu had to re-bandage my arm."

"The next day I called Pai in to heal her, because she tried standing and fell," Kisshu said. "He healed the cuts, but couldn't get rid of the weakness from losing all that blood."

"I was able to stand two days later, but since I couldn't do it for long, and I had trouble walking, Kisshu, Pai and I decided it would be better if I stayed until I could manage on my own," Ichigo said.

"And then today, I brought Ichigo back here, and Pai is at Café Mew Mew trying to form a truce," Kisshu said.

Sakura and Shintaro were a bit speechless. Finally Sakura said, "Thank you for taking care of Ichigo, Kisshu."

"Sure," Kisshu said. "I wouldn't just leave the girl I love to die in an alley."

"I take it that means you two are together?" Shintaro asked, sighing.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop glaring at Kisshu," Ichigo said. "He saved my life, and you don't seem very grateful for that, Mr. Overprotective."

"No kendo matches?" Shintaro asked.

"NO!" Ichigo and Sakura shouted together.

"I don't understand why you don't trust my judgement, Dad," Ichigo said. "Frankly, it's irritating that my own father doesn't trust me. And I don't like being treated like a two-year-old, either. Sometimes I wonder whether you actually care."

Shintaro was now speechless, and Sakura said, "She's right, Shintaro. You act like she can't make her own decisions, and don't even stop to consider her feelings. I know you care, but it's not very obvious to others."

"Why am I only hearing this now?" Shintaro asked.

"Because in the past you never listened!" Ichigo said in exasperation. "The only people in my life who understand me are Mom, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa. You don't try to understand my feelings, Dad. Would you like it if Grandpa still treated you like a little kid?"

"No…" Shintaro said in defeat. "What's going to happen if I start trusting you?"

"You'll get more respect from me, and I'll be happier," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu won't be scared that you're going to attack him."

"If he doesn't hurt you, I won't attack him," Shintaro said.

"I would never hurt Ichigo," Kisshu said sincerely.

"Good," Shintaro said.

"What's happening now?" Sakura said. "You said something about a truce."

"My brother Pai is at Café Mew Mew trying to work something out," Kisshu said. "I imagine he'll be here soon, since Ichigo refuses to go near Blondie."

"With good reason," Ichigo said.

"I know," Kisshu said. "And Pai doesn't mind either. One episode of him grabbing you was more than enough."

"Can I take him down?" Shintaro asked. "He didn't tell us where Ichigo was, and he attacked her."

"Don't you think Moe and Miwa did enough damage?" Sakura asked. "Those two were extremely lucky the other staff there didn't call the police."

"Well, the last time I saw Blondie, they were on their way to beat him up for grabbing me," Ichigo said. "I doubt they minded if Moe and Miwa gave their reasoning. How'd you find out about that?"

"They came and told us that one of the people who hurt Ichigo had just gone down in flames, and then they left, grinning like Cheshire cats and muttering about 'blonde bastards'," Shintaro sighed. "We figured they had beaten up Ryou, because we don't know anyone else who they'd be calling a 'blonde bastard'."

"Maybe he'll think twice about hurting me now," Ichigo said.

"Do you know what happened to Aoyama?" Sakura asked. "He disappeared."

"Moe, Miwa and I killed him," Kisshu said. "I had decided the minute Ichigo told me who hurt her that he was going down; those two helping was pretty amusing. I went to the school to kill him, and found those two on the roof, plotting the treehugger's demise. They told me that unless I wanted to help, I should go away before they took me down. So they dragged Aoyuck to the roof, and I took all of them to my ship, and we killed him. Now he can't hurt Ichigo anymore."

"You helped those two KILL Aoyama!?" Sakura asked in horror.

"He deserved it," Kisshu said. "Now Ichigo's safe from him."

"Aren't my friends wonderful?" Ichigo asked.

"They're going to get arrested!" Sakura moaned.

"No one knows it was us," Kisshu said. "Unless you tell people, they won't get found out. Especially since I destroyed the body. There's no proof that they did it, or that I did it."

"They got questioned by the police," Shintaro said. "I imagine the stuff they told them was a pack of lies. Though I did hear they were gloating all day after the police let them go. Miwa's mother called and told us that Aoyama had disappeared, and that both Moe and Miwa were cackling about it all day. They saw it on the news, and as soon as the story came up, they apparently both screamed, "YAY!" and started dancing."

"Good for them," Ichigo said. "I love having friends who care that much."

"I think everyone would like that," Sakura said.

Suddenly they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. "How'd it go?" Kisshu asked.

"Not well," Pai said. "Ryou is still refusing to consider peace talks. He's convinced that we brainwashed Ichigo, and says until she decides to come back, he's not talking with us."

"Great…." Kisshu said. "If we bring her back, he'll attack her again, but if we don't, we can't form a truce."

"And it doesn't help that he found out you're the one who told Moe and Miwa that he hurt Ichigo," Pai said. "He got pretty beat up, though not as bad as Ichigo, because Moe and Miwa didn't have knives."

Kisshu sighed. "He already hated me, I don't really mind," he said.

"I don't understand why he wants me back; he hates me," Ichigo said.

"I don't get it either," Pai said. "But the fact remains that we still can't form a truce. Ichigo, if you decide to go back, you don't have to stay, and Kisshu and I will protect you from Ryou if he tries anything."

"I guess if this is the only way to form a truce, I'll go, but I'm definitely not working for him anymore," Ichigo said.

"You don't have to," Pai said. "I talked with Keiichiro as well, and he says he doesn't mind if you decide not to work for Ryou anymore. He'll help."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Are we going now?"

"Hai," Pai said.

Ichigo sighed and got up, looking at her parents. "We'll be back," she said.

"Be careful, and tell Ryou I'll be over with the sword if he does anything," Shintaro said.

"I will," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand, and followed by Pai, teleported to the main room of Café Mew Mew. They found the other Mews, Ryou and Keiichiro still there, and as soon as they landed, Ryou said, "So you decided to come back?"

"Yes, but I'm not staying," Ichigo said. "I'm here to form a truce, not to work for you."

"You don't have a choice," Ryou said. "You're a Mew Mew, you need to stay here."

"I'm not your slave, Blondie," Ichigo said. "So you're wrong; I do have a choice."

Ryou snarled and started forward, and Ichigo backed up a bit. Kisshu and Pai both took defensive positions, but before either side could do anything, Zakuro and Keiichiro dragged Ryou back. Zakuro threw him into the wall, and as he was getting up, said, "I warned you about hurting Ichigo. Unless you want to go down harder than you did when Ichigo's friends beat you up, I'd suggest giving it a rest, and helping the rest of us form a truce."

"I'm not forming a truce with the aliens who brainwashed Ichigo!" Ryou said angrily.

"For the last time, I didn't get brainwashed!" Ichigo shouted. "I honestly don't understand why you'd think that in the first place."

"You're acting like you're in love with Kisshu; that wouldn't happen unless he brainwashed you," Ryou said, shrugging.

"I AM in love with Kisshu, and I love him because unlike you, he's a very nice person, he cares about me, he understands me, and he saved me," Ichigo said. "You could care less whether I live or die, Blondie."

Ryou snarled and turned into Alto, then leaped at Ichigo- or tried to. Zakuro grabbed him by the tail, and said, "Keiichiro, now!"

Keiichiro quickly came over and snapped what looked like a collar around Alto's neck. As soon as the two ends snapped together, they sparked a bit, then fused together.

The others were confused, and Pudding asked, "What's that, na no da?"

"That collar is something Zakuro and I made after you guys visited Ichigo," Keiichiro said. "It's designed to keep Ryou in cat form for good. And now that it's on, it'll never come off. I'd been thinking about it for a while, but when Zakuro came back after you all visited Ichigo on the aliens' ship, and told me what happened, I asked if she'd be willing to help me make something that would keep Ryou in cat form for good. I also have a few darts that would cause him to turn into a cat, but he saved me the trouble of using them. Now we don't have to worry about him attacking Ichigo. Zakuro, get the cat carrier, we'll be better off locking him up while we form a truce."

Zakuro went into the back room, and came back with a cat carrier, which Keiichiro put Ryou in. Then he locked the door, and put the carrier on a table.

"Now, how should we go about forming a truce?" Keiichiro asked, looking at the others.

**I didn't kill Ryou, but he is now a cat for life. Next chapter is the truce. And I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, I was tired last night. Review plz!**


	6. Forming a Truce

**Sparks of Love Chapter 6:**

**Forming a Truce**

Everyone was thinking about what to do about the truce. Finally Lettuce said to the Cyniclons, "We have most of the Mew Aqua; if we give it to you, you could probably use it on your home planet. Then you'd have no need for Earth, right?"

Pai looked thoughtful, then said, "I think that would work very well. Great idea, Lettuce."

"Th-thanks," Lettuce said shyly.

Pai turned to Keiichiro and said, "I think it would be better if I go back alone, because I doubt our people will be too happy with us. I found out that Aoyama Masaya was Deep Blue's human host, and now that Kisshu and Ichigo's friends have killed him, Deep Blue is gone as well."

"Ichigo's two friends helped kill him?" Keiichiro asked.

"I found them on the roof when I went to kill the treehugger, and they said they were plotting the treehugger's demise," Kisshu said. "And then they told me that unless I wanted to help them kill him, I should get lost before they took me down. Moe and Miwa are something else."

"Jeez, two human girls said they'd take you down?" Taruto asked.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "I should consider myself lucky; they had the treehugger screaming for mercy about two seconds after they leaped on him. I'm glad they decided I wasn't a threat to Ichigo."

Pudding giggled. "Kisshu-oniichan, you should have seen what happened after you sent them here to beat up Ryou," she said. "They came in looking like hungry wolves, and as soon as Lettuce-oneechan went to greet them, Moe-oneechan said, "We're here for Ryou. He's going DOWN for hurting Ichigo." Lettuce-oneechan got scared and didn't have the heart to tell them to leave. She told them he was in the back room, and they thanked her and headed off. About two minutes later, the whole café heard Ryou scream, "HELP ME!" Mint-oneechan and Keiichiro-oniisan went running back there, and came back out not even two minutes later, looking freaked out."

"We went in there, and Moe and Miwa had pinned Ryou down, and were beating him to a pulp," Mint said. "Keiichiro was about to ask them to stop, but they heard our footsteps, and their eyes turned into lasers. And then Miwa told us that unless we wanted the same deal, we'd better run. And Ryou was so beat up by that point, we just ran for it."

"Normally, I'd be calling the police, but I was actually scared that the police couldn't handle those two," Keiichiro said. "Besides, they had a real reason, and Zakuro had done the same right after she got back from the ship."

"I have the world's best friends," Ichigo said. "I'm glad they're such good liars; they got questioned by the police about Aoyama's death, since it's common knowledge they hated him by that point."

"Wow…" the others said.

Finally Pai said, "Back to the truce- can I have the Mew Aqua? I think the sooner I do it the better, and then I can come back."

"Alright, come with me," Keiichiro said.

Pai and the others followed Keiichiro to the basement, leaving Ryou in the cat carrier on the table- unaware he was plotting escape.

_**In the basement: **_Keiichiro opened a safe and took out a box, then handed it to Pai, and said, "I hope that's enough."

Pai opened the box, and said, "This should be more than enough, thank you."

_**Back upstairs: **_Ryou stuck his paw out of the cat carrier, and lifted the latch up while pushing on the door. Finally he was free, and he ran to the stairs, heading for the room with the safe in it.

_**Back with the others: **_"I think I'll get going," Pai said. Before he could teleport, though, a gray blur knocked the box out of his hands.

"Ryou! How the hell did you get out?" Ichigo asked.

Ryou just growled and leaped at her. She was able to move just in time to keep him from ripping her throat out, but he still sank his fangs into her shoulder, and she cried out. Kisshu grabbed Ryou's tail, and yanked it, causing Ryou to let go of Ichigo's shoulder and start yowling as Kisshu held him up by the tail. "Can I just kill him?" Kisshu asked. "If he can get out of the cat carrier, and attack us, he's obviously too dangerous to have around."

Keiichiro sighed as Ryou looked alarmed. Then he said, "I wish I could say no, but I really can't. He just tried to rip Ichigo's throat out; there's no telling what else he might do. You're right, Kisshu; he's too dangerous to have around. Just do it somewhere else, okay?"

"Hai," Kisshu said, and teleported off still holding Ryou by the tail.

Ichigo was clutching her shoulder, and Pai went over and said, "Ichigo, take your hand away."

Flinching, Ichigo obeyed, revealing two pretty deep bite marks and a few slashes, all of which were bleeding. Pai sighed, and said, "I know you probably won't like this, but if you want me to heal those, you're going to have to slide that arm out of your shirt. I can't heal through cloth."

"Okay," Ichigo said. She slid her injured arm out of her shirt, baring her shoulder. She used her other hand to hold her shirt so she didn't have people looking at her bra. Pai put a hand on her shoulder. and his hand began to glow. The bleeding slowed, then stopped as the cuts healed themselves. When they were healed, Pai took his hand away, and said, "That should do it, you can put your arm back in your shirt now."

"Thanks, Pai," Ichigo said, sliding her arm back into her shirt.

Kisshu teleported back in a minute later and said, "Ryou's now a pile of ash. And YES, I cleaned it up, Pai."

"So you decided to take him to our ship?" Pai asked.

"Yep, the training room is a good place for killing people; it's soundproof," Kisshu said with a smirk.

Ichigo giggled. "You're so funny, Kisshu. I just hope you don't have to kill many more people."

Kisshu grinned. "Now that Blondie and the treehugger are gone, I don't think I'll need to," he said. "If anyone else starts trying to hurt you, though, they can go down."

"That reminds me," Pai said. "I haven't confirmed this, but Ichigo had a nightmare that suggests to me that we might have a new enemy soon, which is why I should heal the planet and get back as soon as possible."

"A new enemy?" Keiichiro asked.

"Hai," Pai said. "Ichigo said that in her nightmare, which didn't really sound like a normal dream, she was being held back while I killed Kisshu. She says that there was a woman controlling me, who was neither human nor Cyniclon."

"What did she look like?" Keiichiro asked.

"She was dressed all in red, with red eyes and black hair," Ichigo said. "But she looked like she was a Mew Mew. She had black furry ears, and a black tail. They didn't look like mine, though, and she was an adult- maybe my parents' age or a little younger."

"Did she have some kind of weapon?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, because she was controlling Pai," Ichigo said. "She was making him fight for her- like a puppet."

"And you haven't found anything on this, Pai?" Keiichiro asked.

"Not yet," Pai said. "Do you know anything?"

"No, but I can search while you're gone," Keiichiro said. "One thing puzzles me, however. If this woman is real, why would she kill Kisshu? If she's interested in world domination, she'd more likely be going for Ichigo, who's the strongest Mew."

"Unless she somehow knew we had formed a truce," Lettuce said. "If this is something that might happen in the future, it's possible that someone might find out about the truce."

"I just thought of another possibility," Zakuro said. "Ichigo, you saw her as a Mew, right?"

"Hai," Ichigo said.

"Well, a Mew doesn't necessarily have to be a human," Zakuro said. "If the woman is a Cyniclon, who somehow became a Mew, it's entirely possible that she is after Kisshu for some reason."

"There aren't that many female warriors on my planet; it might not be too hard to find out if one of them's gone missing," Pai said. "I'll try to speak with my parents if I can, but in the meantime, Keiichiro, can you search here in case this woman's other form is human?"

"Of course," Keiichiro said. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it," Pai said, and teleported out with the box of Mew Aqua.

Keiichiro sighed, and said, "You all might as well head out, there's nothing more we can do until either Pai gets back or I find something."

"Um… what about us?" Kisshu asked.

"Pudding is taking Taru-Taru home, why doesn't Kisshu-oniichan ask Ichigo-oneechan's parents if he can stay?" Pudding suggested.

"That's a good idea," Ichigo said. "Come on Kisshu, let's go!"

"K," Kisshu said, then took her hand and teleported.

They landed in the living room, and Sakura and Shintaro came running in. "Did everything go okay?" Sakura asked.

"Far from it, but at least Keiichiro was able to give the Mew Aqua to Pai," Ichigo said. "Ryou decided to try to kill me, and we thought sticking him in his cat form would take care of the problem. But he got out of the cat carrier, and tried to bite my throat. Kisshu had to kill him."

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "There's blood on your shirt!"

"Ryou managed to bite my shoulder before Kisshu grabbed him by the tail," Ichigo said. "I'm fine, Pai healed the injuries."

"Good," Sakura said with relief.

"Pai's going back to their planet with the Mew Aqua, and I was wondering if Kisshu could live with us," Ichigo said. "Pai's coming back too, and they're probably all going to live on Earth. Taruto's living with Pudding, so I figured Kisshu could live here. We've got a spare bedroom that never gets used anyways."

"I don't mind, but what about school?" Sakura asked. "You're only about halfway through the year."

"Pai developed pills that change our ears, so if you can wait till he gets back, I could go to school with Ichigo," Kisshu said. "I don't have human clothes, though…"

"You need a uniform for school, so I can go get that," Sakura said. "Ichigo, do you want to go back now or next week?"

"Next week would be preferable, since I don't exactly know when Pai's getting back," Ichigo said.

"Okay," Sakura said. "That gives us some time to get Kisshu signed up and get a uniform. We can get some human clothes, too."

"Okay, thanks Mom," Ichigo said.

"Do I get any part in this?" Shintaro asked.

"No," Sakura and Ichigo said together.

"Until you go soft, no talking," Sakura said. "I can't believe you're objecting to taking in the guy who saved Ichigo's life. Kisshu needs a home, and I'm going to give him one. If you don't like it, you may sleep in the garage again."

"I HATE the garage," Shintaro said.

"Then don't complain," Sakura said calmly.

Shintaro just sighed and went back to his newspaper. "I'll go clean out the spare bedroom, you two can go have fun," Sakura said.

"Thanks Mrs. Momomiya," Kisshu said.

"You can call me Sakura," Sakura said.

"Okay, thanks Sakura," Kisshu said.

"Kisshu, do you want to go to my room?" Ichigo asked.

"Sure," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and pulled him up the stairs to her room.

**Yay! Kisshu gets to live with Ichigo, and if Shintaro complains, he can sleep in the garage! Review with ideas if you have any! Or just review please!**


	7. Pai's Message

**Sparks of Love Chapter 7:**

**Pai's Message**

Ichigo pulled Kisshu to her room, and closed the door behind them. "Closing the door helps keep my dad out," Ichigo said.

"That's good," Kisshu said. "I forgot to tell your parents about my allergy, I guess I should go do that."

"Good plan," Ichigo said. "I think my dad ran out of banana bread again, so we'd better get down there before Mom starts making more."

"K," Kisshu said, and went back downstairs, followed by Ichigo.

When they reached the kitchen, it looked like Sakura was making something. "Mom, what are you making?" Ichigo asked.

"Banana bread, why?" Sakura asked. "Your insane father apparently NEEDS more."

"Kisshu's extremely allergic to bananas," Ichigo said. "I'd suggest not making banana bread anymore."

"That's a relief," Sakura said. "I'll go throw this stuff in the outside garbage, why don't you two go tell your dad that I refuse to ever make banana bread again?"

"Okay!" Ichigo said cheerfully. She looked at Kisshu, and said, "Mom and I hate banana bread, so you've just solved our problem."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I can kind of smell those, can we get out of here?"

"Yep, let's go to the living room," Ichigo said. Kisshu immediately headed for the living room, followed by Ichigo. They found Shintaro still in there, and Ichigo immediately said, "Dad, I've got news for you!"

"What is it?" Shintaro asked warily.

"Kisshu's extremely allergic to bananas, so we can never have banana bread again," Ichigo said cheerfully. "I'm really happy, and so is Mom!"

"Why is that a good thing!?" Shintaro asked.

"Because banana bread is awful," Ichigo said. "Get used to it, Dad. You'll never see another banana in this house again! YAY!"

Shintaro groaned. "You are WAY too happy about this," he said disgruntledly.

Sakura came in and said, "Shintaro, did you hear the news? I'm free from making your awful banana desserts!"

"You're too happy as well," Shintaro grumbled.

Sakura ignored him and said, "Kisshu, do you like desserts?"

"I like chocolate, but I can't have too much," Kisshu said. "I get really hyper if I have too much sugar."

"That's fine," Sakura said. "Do you like fruit?"

"I love apples," Kisshu said.

"There are plenty of apple desserts," Ichigo commented. "We can switch to apple desserts!"

"That sounds fun," Sakura said. "I got rid of every banana I could find, so we never have to see another one!"

"I've never seen anyone this happy about never seeing food again," Kisshu commented.

"You should be happy too, since you're allergic," Ichigo said. "But Mom and I are happy because she spent the entire time she was married to Dad making at least one loaf of banana bread a week, and I spent my whole life eating it if I wanted something sweet. Dad doesn't appreciate the rest of Mom's good cooking; he only cares about the banana parts. His obsession is completely out of control."

"But now it's going to end," Sakura said. "Unless, of course, he'd prefer sleeping in the garage."

"I HATE the garage," Shintaro grumbled.

"Then no complaining," Sakura said. "I'm going to go shopping, so you all have fun."

"We will," Ichigo said cheerfully. "Kisshu, let's go back to my room. We can let Dad sulk in here."

"K," Kisshu said. He followed Ichigo back to her room, and watched as she closed and locked her door.

"That should keep Dad out for a little while- although considering the fact he's currently sulking, it might not be a problem," Ichigo said. "What should we do now?"

Kisshu smirked. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Kiss?" Ichigo asked.

"Yay!" Kisshu said, and kissed her passionately. He was a bit surprised when she kissed back with equal passion, but kept kissing her.

About five minutes later, they broke it off, gasping for air. "Wow…" Ichigo said softly.

Kisshu smirked. "Didn't know I was that great, huh?" he asked.

"No, we've never done that for real," Ichigo said. "I guess I didn't know what I was missing."

Kisshu's smirk faded a bit, and he asked, "Why did you reject me so much, Ichigo?"

"I didn't like being called a toy; it hurt my feelings, and I guess because of that, I didn't really believe you loved me," Ichigo said. "I had some feelings for you even before Aoyama attacked me, but I thought you thought I was a toy, so I didn't tell you."

She was surprised when Kisshu sank down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. She sat down next to him, and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I hurt you, that's what's wrong," Kisshu said sadly.

Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder, and said softly, "As long as you don't call me that, I'm happy. I don't care about the past, and as long as you stop calling me a toy, we're good. So cheer up, k?"

Kisshu looked at her, but before he could say anything, Ichigo's cell phone rang. Seeing it was Keiichiro, Ichigo picked up and said, "Hi Keiichiro, what's up?"

"_I just received a message from Pai, and I need you and Kisshu here," _Keiichiro said.

"On our way," Ichigo said, and hung up. She turned to Kisshu and said, "We need to go to the Café, apparently Keiichiro got a message from Pai."

"Okay," Kisshu said. He took her hand and teleported to the basement of the Café, where they found the others waiting.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "I recorded the message. Here, look."

He pressed a button, and Pai's face came up on the big screen. The others remained silent as Pai said, "I talked with my parents, and Zakuro was right. One of the female warriors disappeared about two weeks ago, and no one can figure out what happened. Her name is Chie, and she's one of the strongest after Kisshu. I also know why she might be after Kisshu in particular. She was one of the ones in the running for the Earth recovery mission, but Kisshu got picked as the leader rather than her. I imagine she disappeared to get revenge on Kisshu, though why she'd turn herself into a Mew Mew is beyond me. I will be back tomorrow night, so Keiichiro, please inform the others of this."

The screen went blank, and Keiichiro sighed. "We're going to have to be careful," he said. "One thing Pai said puzzles me, though. Kisshu, the Mews beat you on a regular basis. If you're the strongest, why is that?"

Kisshu sighed. "I love Ichigo far too much to use my full power on her," he said. "I'm the best warrior on my planet. By the time I was ten, I had beaten the guy who used to be the strongest- and he was fifteen years older than me. The instructors at the school stopped teaching me soon after; I was better than them. If I wanted to kill the Mews, I could have done it in my first battle with them. If I didn't love Ichigo, she would have been dead a long time ago, and Deep Blue would be ruling this planet. Luckily, I fell in love with Ichigo, because I realized soon after that Deep Blue's true intention was to wipe out my race along with the humans. But if I hadn't, Ichigo and the rest of you would be dead, and once Deep Blue took over, I would be too. Basically, if I hadn't fallen in love with Ichigo, the humans, the Cyniclons, and the Earth would be doomed."

"Wow…" the others said.

"How strong is Chie?" Keiichiro asked.

"Fourth after me," Kisshu said. "The reason Ichigo saw her using Pai as a puppet is because she knows I couldn't kill Pai. I doubt she could beat me, much less kill me, unless she had some kind of leverage."

"Well, we'll just have to wait this out," Keiichiro said. "Be careful."

"Hai," the others said, and started to leave, Kisshu teleporting Ichigo back to her room.

"I'm hungry," Kisshu said as they landed.

"Let's go see what there is," Ichigo said. "It's pretty close to dinner, though."

"I wonder what we're having," Kisshu said, following Ichigo downstairs.

They went to the kitchen, which smelled great. "Mom, what's for dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Pesto pasta, garlic bread, and apple crisp for dessert," Sakura said. "I bought some vanilla ice cream for the apple crisp."

"Yay!" Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked a bit confused, and said, "I know what pasta is, but what's pesto pasta?"

"Pasta with pesto," Sakura said. "It's a type of sauce made with basil."

"Is it good?" Kisshu asked.

"I like it," Ichigo said.

"It's almost ready, so Ichigo, please get your father, he's in the living room sulking," Sakura said. "Kisshu, can you set the table?"

"Sure, can you show me where things are?" Kisshu asked as Ichigo went to get Shintaro.

"The silverware is in the drawer to the left of the sink," Sakura said. "We just need forks for this, so four forks."

Kisshu got them, and Sakura said, "The plates are in the cabinet over the microwave. Take those out, and then I'll show you where the glasses are."

"K," Kisshu said, and took the plates and forks out to the dining room, then started setting them out, noticing Ichigo and Shintaro weren't there yet. He went back to the kitchen, and Sakura said, "The glasses are over in the cabinet to the right of the fridge. You can put them out, and we'll all pick what we want to drink. What do you like to drink?"

"Lots of things, I'm not picky," Kisshu said. "What do you have?"

"A lot of juices, and milk," Sakura said. "I think we have chocolate milk too. Ichigo likes it sometimes."

"Can I have that?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Sakura said. "Just put the glasses for the rest of us out first, k?"

"Sure, sorry," Kisshu said. He took three glasses to the table, set them out, then went back to the kitchen, and opened the fridge.

"Are Ichigo and Shintaro out of the living room yet?" Sakura asked as Kisshu pulled out the chocolate milk.

"No, should I get them?" Kisshu asked.

"Good idea, and tell them we'll eat it all if they don't come," Sakura said.

"K, can I put my milk at the table first?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

Kisshu went and put his milk at the table, and then went to the living room, where he found Ichigo and Shintaro apparently having a glaring contest. "Sakura says she and I can eat everything if you two don't come," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry, and that sounds nice."

"I'm coming," Ichigo said, and walked over to Kisshu. "Dad, you can stay here and sulk while the rest of us eat everything."

"Go ahead," Shintaro said grouchily.

Ichigo sighed and went to the table, followed by Kisshu. Sakura was setting out food, and asked, "Where's Shintaro?"

"Sulking," Ichigo sighed. "He said something about bananas being the only thing he wants to eat, and when Kisshu came, he said we can eat everything. And Kisshu's hungry, so just leave him."

Sakura sighed. "Maybe he'll come out when he gets hungry," she said. "It would be nice if he liked my other cooking."

"I'll say," Ichigo said. "Can we eat?"

"Sure," Sakura said a bit sadly.

"Did Dad make you sad?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess…" Sakura said. "I really like cooking, but I hate bananas, and it's hard when all your husband wants is one food. I guess it'll be nicer now that Kisshu's here; someone else who likes something other than bananas." She sighed.

Kisshu stood up, and said, "I'll be back." Then he teleported, and Ichigo and Sakura looked at each other, puzzled.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu had teleported to the living room, and as Shintaro looked up, he said, "You should stop sulking. Sakura is sad that you don't like her other cooking. Where I come from, no one had enough food, and you're complaining because she's taken away one food, while there's plenty of other choices. I know most humans probably take the amount of food here for granted, but I didn't grow up like that. I think you should apologize to Sakura for making her sad. I think it's selfish to only want one thing, and not care about the others who hate that one thing."

Shintaro was momentarily stunned by this, then sighed in defeat and said, "You're right…. I'll go apologize. What did she make tonight?"

"Pesto pasta and garlic bread," Kisshu said. "And apple crisp. I hope she doesn't mind that I can't live without apples…."

_**Back with Sakura and Ichigo: **_The two were startled when Kisshu came back with Shintaro, who looked resigned. They were even more shocked when Shintaro said, "Sakura, I'm sorry I haven't been more appreciative of the non-banana parts of your cooking, and I'm going to try harder not to be so obsessed."

Sakura was momentarily speechless, then said, "Thanks, I hope so."

Kisshu sat down at the table next to Ichigo, who asked softly, "Did you hypnotize him or something?"

"No, I just lectured him," Kisshu said. "Not really my thing, but Sakura looked sad, and I don't think it's okay to make your family sad."

"Well, it worked," Ichigo said.

"Yep, I'm glad," Kisshu said.

**Nice long chapter for you there. Please review!**


	8. Pai's Return

**Sparks of Love Chapter 8:**

**Pai's Return**

Sakura had finished cleaning out the guest room, so Kisshu slept there that night. Pai wasn't due back till the next night, so Kisshu and Ichigo had time to themselves. Halfway through the day, Sakura said she was going shopping for clothes, and left to get Kisshu a bunch of human clothes and a school uniform.

To all of their surprise, Shintaro was actually being nice to Kisshu, and had apparently stopped complaining about the lack of bananas. He didn't even get worked up when Ichigo said, "Dad, Kisshu and I are going back to my room."

Shintaro just said, "Have a nice time."

Now seriously freaked out, Ichigo and Kisshu practically ran to her room. When they were in, Ichigo closed the door and said, "Jeez, he's acting different."

"I didn't expect my lecturing him last night was going to be effective on him hating me as well," Kisshu commented. "Maybe he's sick or something?"

"I didn't think of that," Ichigo said worriedly. "But I've never heard of a sickness that changes your personality, have you?"

"No, but maybe Pai has," Kisshu said. "We can ask him when he gets back. I guess we should try to enjoy it while it lasts, right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Hey, wanna have a tickle war?"

"No! No tickle wars! PLEASE don't tickle me!" Kisshu shouted. He sounded scared, and Ichigo was confused.

"We don't have to have a tickle war, but why are you panicking?" Ichigo said.

"First promise you'll never tickle me," Kisshu said.

"O-okay," Ichigo said. "I won't tickle you if you don't want me to."

Kisshu sighed, and said, "I'm so sensitive to being tickled that too much can hurt me. I found out the hard way; one day when we were younger, Pai and I decided to have a tickle war, and it got out of control. Pai noticed that I couldn't breathe, and stopped tickling me, but it was another hour before my breathing went back to normal- by which point my mom had dragged Pai's dad out of work to come see what was wrong. Pai's dad is a healer, like him and his mom. He's the only reason I didn't stop breathing altogether that day, and he explained to my mom and Pai that for some reason, tickling me can cause me to stop breathing. Normally people laugh when they're being tickled; I stop breathing. I don't particularly like being tickled in the first place, so please don't tickle me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that," Ichigo said.

"With good reason; you could probably have used that in battle, in which case, I'd probably be dead," Kisshu said.

"If you're that ticklish, why do you wear a shirt that shows your stomach?" Ichigo asked. "That's usually where people are ticklish."

"I like it, and besides, I'm good at dodging attacks aimed at my stomach," Kisshu said. "I learned early, since when Taruto was still a baby, he didn't understand that it wasn't okay to tickle me. And by that point, I was living with him, Pai, and their parents."

"What happened to yours?" Ichigo asked.

"Soon after the tickling thing, they were both killed in a rockslide," Kisshu said sadly. "Pai's family took me in, since Pai and I were already like brothers, and a lot of kids were orphaned or lost a parent in that rockslide. It was one of the worst we ever had- and that's saying a lot, since rockslides were pretty common. I hope the Mew Aqua worked."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said. "I think the Mew Aqua will work, though. There was a lot of it in that box."

"Good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up. "Moshi moshi?" she said.

"_Ichigo, it's Keiichiro," _Keiichiro said. _"Pai got back a bit early, can you and Kisshu come here?"_

"Sure, we'll be there in a few minutes," Ichigo said.

"_Thanks," _Keiichiro said, and hung up.

Kisshu looked at Ichigo, who said, "Pai came back early, we need to go to the Café."

"Okay, let's get shoes on," Kisshu said. He went downstairs, followed by Ichigo, who looked into the living room on the way, and said, "Dad, we're going to the Café."

"Have a nice time," Shintaro said distractedly; he was reading some story in the paper.

Ichigo left and went to get her shoes. Kisshu was getting his boots on, and he waited for Ichigo to put on her shoes, then took her hand and teleported.

They landed in the basement, and saw everyone was there. Pai looked up as they landed, and said, "Good, that's everyone. Keiichiro told you all my message, but I've got more news. I was able to heal the planet, and due to that, I was allowed to speak with our leader. He asked if I had seen Chie, and I told him that I had received indefinite information that she might be on Earth to kill Kisshu. I also told him the circumstances of the truce and the death of Deep Blue's human host, and he decided not to exile us. Instead, he says Chie is exiled, because she went to Earth without permission. Even if she chooses not to attack, she can't go back, which means we can kill her if she attacks, which couldn't happen if she wasn't exiled."

"If you're not exiled, does that mean you're going home?" Ichigo asked a bit sadly.

"No," Pai said. "We have been ordered to stay here at least until the thing with Chie is resolved, but due to Kisshu's obsession with you, Taruto's obsession with Pudding, and my affection for Lettuce, I obtained permission to live on Earth, especially since your parents have basically adopted Kisshu, Ichigo."

"YAY! Taru-Taru is staying!" Pudding said happily.

"So Pai, you finally admitted your love for Lettuce?" Kisshu asked, smirking. "Though you're pretty obsessed too. Hey Lettuce, wanna hear something funny?"

"Um… sure," Lettuce said.

"Pai has an entire wall of his room covered in pictures of you," Kisshu said. "And he has a whole bookshelf dedicated to Finless Porpoises. And if you lost anything in the past few months, you might want to ask him if he's seen it."

Lettuce looked at Pai, who was dark red. Two seconds later, the explosion came. "KISSHU, DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER ALL THAT!?" Pai shouted.

"Yup," Kisshu said. "You're always saying that honesty is the best policy. It wouldn't surprise me if you stole one of those Mew Lettuce plushies, either. You're completely obsessed, and I honestly think you're worse than I am."

"I AM NOT!" Pai shouted. "At least _I _don't stalk Lettuce!"

"Yes you do," Kisshu said. "I followed you that time you said you wanted to do research at midnight on Earth, and you were floating outside Lettuce's window, watching her sleep. If you don't stalk her, how did you know where she lives?"

"I'm going to go plot your demise," Pai said, and teleported out.

"Kisshu-oniichan, is Taru-Taru a stalker as well?" Pudding asked.

"Not exactly, but he's pretty disturbed," Kisshu said. "Come with me, I'll show you something."

Pudding came over curiously, and Kisshu took her hand and Ichigo's, and teleported to a small room with no windows, and only a small trapdoor in the floor.

The most striking thing, however, was the fact that the walls were plastered from ceiling to floor with pictures of Pudding, in both human and Mew forms. There was a small box on a pedestal, and Pudding and Ichigo went over- and saw a lock of Pudding's hair tied with a yellow ribbon. There were also a bunch of yellow candles in the room.

"Jeez, I had no idea the runt was this obsessed," Ichigo said. "I wonder how long it took to do all this."

"Pudding thinks it's a bit creepy, na no da," Pudding said. "How did Taru-Taru get a piece of Pudding's hair?"

"He came back after one of the battles looking overly pleased with himself; I imagine he cut it off when you weren't paying attention," Kisshu said. "Should I take you back?"

"Yes please," Pudding said.

Kisshu took her hand and Ichigo's again, and teleported back to the basement, where they found the other Mews and Keiichiro trying to control Taruto, who was bouncing off the walls screaming about 'giant teddy bears'.

"Jeez Taruto, are you a stress eater or something?" Kisshu asked over the noise. "I know you've been eating sugar again. Calm down, or I'll put you in a forcefield."

"YAAAH! No forcefields!" Taruto screamed.

"Are you going to calm down?" Kisshu asked.

Taruto was visibly struggling to calm down, and eventually he managed it. The others sighed. "Do you always act like this when you eat cake, Taruto?" Keiichiro asked.

"Uh… sometimes…" Taruto said.

Kisshu sighed. "To Cyniclons, too much sugar can make us act like we're on drugs," he said. "Moderate amounts are fine, but too much, and we get really hyper, really fast."

"Oh…" the others said.

"So Pudding should stop giving Taru-Taru bags of candy?" Pudding asked.

"Some is fine, but not a whole bag," Kisshu said.

"Oh, shut up, asparagus head," Taruto said.

To everyone's surprise, Kisshu took out one of his swords, then said, "Care to repeat that little statement, runt?"

Obviously the sugar hadn't quite worn off, because Taruto said, "I SAID, 'shut up, asparagus head'!"

This apparently caused Kisshu to snap, because he lunged at Taruto with both his swords as the other backed up nervously.

Before Kisshu managed to stab Taruto, though, Zakuro knocked him out from behind, then caught him and set him down as Ichigo ran over. Zakuro looked at her briefly, then said, "Pudding, Taruto, come with me. Ichigo can handle Kisshu." Then she took Pudding and Taruto by the hand, and led them upstairs.

The others looked at each other as Ichigo knelt and put Kisshu's head on her lap. "What was that about?" Mint asked softly, as she and the others watched Ichigo start stroking Kisshu's hair.

"I don't know," Keiichiro said. "Maybe he's sensitive about comments about his hair for some reason?"

"Maybe Pai would know," Lettuce suggested.

"Didn't he say he was going to plot Kisshu's demise, though?" Mint asked.

"Maybe he's cooled down," Keiichiro said, and pushed a few button on his computer. The screen went black for a minute, then Pai's face came up. "Hi Keiichiro, what's up?" he asked.

"Taruto called Kisshu an 'asparagus head', and Kisshu took out his swords," Keiichiro said. "Zakuro knocked Kisshu out before he could kill Taruto, who was on sugar high, but I was wondering why Kisshu would get that upset."

"I'll be right over," Pai said, and the screen went black again. Two minutes later, he teleported in, and noticed Kisshu, who was still unconscious. "Kisshu doesn't like comments about his hair, because he got teased a lot as a kid," Pai said quietly. "Taruto should know better; it really tore Kisshu up that everyone hated him for his skills. That was the main reason for the teasing. If my mom were here, Taruto would have been grounded for two months the minute the words 'asparagus head' left his mouth. Taruto and I were Kisshu's only friends. Where is Taruto?"

"Zakuro took him and Pudding upstairs," Lettuce said. "She didn't say much, either, so we don't know why."

"I'll go see," Pai said. "But first I'll wake up Kisshu. Ichigo, take your hand away."

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai tapped Kisshu's forehead. Kisshu slowly opened his eyes, and said, "What happened? I have a really bad headache."

"You attacked Taruto with your swords and Zakuro knocked you out," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed, and said, "Did he have to call me names?"

"I'll go have a word with him," Pai said.

"Can you do something about my headache first?" Kisshu asked.

Pai put his hand on Kisshu's forehead, and his hand started to glow. A few minutes later, the glow faded, and Pai said, "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," Kisshu said. "Is there anything else we need to know, or can Ichigo and I go home?"

"You can go home," Pai said.

Kisshu got up, then pulled Ichigo up, and teleported them back to her room.

**Okay, there's Chapter 8. Please review!**


	9. Do I Have To?

**Sparks of Love Chapter 9:**

**Do I Have To?**

When Kisshu and Ichigo landed in the front hall, Sakura came out and said, "Oh good, you're back. Kisshu, I signed you up to be in all Ichigo's classes, and she'll get to show you around. I also got you a pair of shoes; will you see if they fit?"

Kisshu sighed. "Okay," he said.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Taruto called me an asparagus head," Kisshu said gloomily.

"Just ignore him," Sakura said.

Kisshu just sighed and asked, "Where are the shoes?"

Sakura went to the living room, then came back with a pair of brown shoes, which she handed to Kisshu. He sat down to put them on, and then stood up, feeling them. "These things are weird," he said. "Do I have to wear them?"

"Just for school," Ichigo said. "The rest of the time, you can wear your boots."

"Ick," Kisshu said.

"I'm sure you'll live," Ichigo said. "You can take them off now."

Kisshu immediately took the shoes off, and put them away. "Koneko-chan, can we go back to your room?" he asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. She followed him to her room, and watched as he closed the door. "So what do you want to do now?" Ichigo asked.

"Can we kiss?" Kisshu asked. "I asked a while ago, but you were still recovering."

"You've never asked before then…." Ichigo said.

"I figured I should ask, now that we're actually together," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled. "Of course we can kiss," she said.

Kisshu smiled happily, and pulled her into his arms, then kissed her passionately. She responded with equal passion, and they didn't break it off for nearly five minutes.

When they broke apart, out of breath, Ichigo said, "That was… wow."

Kisshu smirked. "Didn't know how great I am?" he asked.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Don't get big-headed."

Kisshu smiled and kissed her again.

_**The next day: **_"I still hate these things," Kisshu said, pointing to his school shoes.

"I know, but you don't want to get in trouble, right?" Ichigo asked. "Would a kiss make things better?"

Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled and kissed him. When they broke it off, he sighed and said, "I guess I'll live."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Let's get going."

"We can't teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"Too many people," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed and started walking. Ichigo caught up to him and took his hand. He smiled at her, and she smiled back as they walked.

When they reached the gates, Moe and Miwa were waiting. "Oh good, you're back," Miwa said. "Kisshu, you're going to our school now?"

"Yup, and I'm in all Ichigo's classes," Kisshu said. "I HATE these shoes, though."

"Sorry," Miwa said. "You'll have us in your classes too, we're in all Ichigo's classes."

"Good," Kisshu said.

"We have to take Kisshu to the office," Ichigo said.

Moe and Miwa followed Ichigo and Kisshu to the office, and were surprised to see the principal waiting for them. "Are you Ikisatashi Kisshu?" he asked.

"Hai," Kisshu said.

"Ichigo's going to show you around, but I have a question," the principal said. "Are you also into beating up people who hurt Ichigo?"

"Anyone who hurts Ichigo goes down in flames," Kisshu said.

"I'll take that as a yes," the principal sighed. "You have two rules in regards to that, then. You have to have a reason, besides just, "I don't like him/her" and you can't kill anyone. Understand?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "Those don't sound hard to follow."

"You'd be surprised," Miwa said darkly.

"Miwa, do you have to?" the principal asked wearily.

"Yes," Miwa said bluntly.

The principal groaned. "Get to class…." he said.

"K," Ichigo said. She led the others to the Japanese History room, and glanced at Moe and Miwa, then jerked her head slightly at Kisshu. They got the message, and when Kisshu sat down, they formed a half circle around him as the other students came in. The teacher came in soon after, and said, "We have a new student, and I'd like you to be welcoming to him. Ikisatashi Kisshu, can you stand up so everyone can see you?"

Kisshu obeyed, and sat down when the teacher said, "Thank you. Now let's begin."

She spent the next hour talking about Ancient Edo, and except for Kisshu, the rest of the class nearly nodded off. When the bell rang, Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa sighed, got their stuff together, and left. "That was interesting," Kisshu said, and looked puzzled when the three girls gave him identical expressions of disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" Ichigo asked.

"No," Kisshu said. "Why?"

"That's the most boring teacher in the school," Ichigo said. "She can make even the most interesting subjects boring as hell. And none of us find History interesting anyways. How was that 'interesting'?"

"Because I've never really learned much about human history," Kisshu said. "What's next?"

"Math," Ichigo said.

"I HATE math," Kisshu said.

"That makes four of us," Miwa sighed. "Let's go."

They went to class, and the three girls formed another half circle around Kisshu. They were surprised that the girls weren't doing anything, but saw it as one less thing to worry about.

Due to this, they decided to eat outside. As they were walking out, a girl came up to them, and asked, "Ichigo, did you hear Aoyama-kun disappeared?"

"Moe and Miwa told me," Ichigo said. "Why?"

"The others are wondering where you were when he disappeared," the girl said timidly. "You know what they're like."

"I was in the hospital; I dumped Aoyama for Kisshu, and he attacked me with a knife," Ichigo said.

The girl looked horrified. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Now? I'm fine. Then? Not so much," Ichigo said. "It took a long time for all the slashes on my legs to heal, that's why I was out for so long."

"Jeez, I had no idea he was like that," the girl said.

"I bet the perfect athlete image was just a façade," Miwa said scathingly. "It's a pity he disappeared before we could kill him…"

"Maybe he disappeared because you two scared him?" the girl suggested.

"That would be nice," Moe said. "But it's more likely he disappeared because he found out Ichigo survived and he didn't want the police to get him."

Suddenly someone shouted, "Momo! What's the story?"

They all looked over at a group of girls headed their way. "Sorry, they made me," Momo said.

Miwa sighed as the group reached them. The leader turned to Momo with an eyebrow raised. "Ichigo didn't kill him, he's on the run from the police because he tried to kill her for dumping him," Momo said. "And she was in the hospital when he disappeared."

"So why did Moe and Miwa drag him off after kendo the day he disappeared?" the girl asked.

"We just wanted to beat him up again," Moe said. "The other possibility is that he ran away because he knew coming back here would mean us beating him to the point where he'd be crippled- which is what we were planning."

"I'd say that's more likely," the leader said dryly. "But if he attacks people who dump him, we might be better off without him. Just don't tell the kendo team I said that." She walked off, followed by the others. Momo smiled and followed them. Ichigo and her friends sat down under a tree to eat.

"Wow, I thought they'd take a lot more convincing," Miwa said.

"Same here," Ichigo said. "Normally they wouldn't listen to anything against Aoyuck."

"I like that nickname better than 'treehugger'," Kisshu said. "Good one, Koneko-chan."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said happily.

Kisshu blinked, then smiled. "I have a nickname?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "You like it?"

"I LOVE it," Kisshu said. He dug an apple out of his bag, and bit into it, looking happy.

"Kisshu, you like apples?" Miwa asked.

"I'm addicted," Kisshu said. "I can't live without them."

"Well, at least you can do lots of things with apples- unlike bananas," Ichigo said.

"Bananas? You finally got your dad to stop eating them?" Moe asked.

"Kisshu's extremely allergic, he didn't have a choice," Ichigo said.

"We'll tell our parents, they should know that we can't bring bananas anymore," Miwa said.

"What a relief," Moe said. "Finally free from bananas every day!"

Kisshu smiled. "Glad I could help."

**Short, I know. I can't really think today for some reason…. Review plz!**


End file.
